Morning Breath
by Artemis Ignitan
Summary: It could never be said that Crow and Jack's mornings were boring. Prompt One: "8 AM blowjobs give a whole new meaning to morning breath." Requester: DigitalStarry at LiveJournal. Rated T for sexual implications. Drabble. Squabbleshipping.


**(A/N): So, I took a fanfiction request meme on LiveJournal (yes, I know what you're all saying. "Artie, don't you have two multichaps to write? Why are you fiddling around with drabbles?"). Anyways, this is what the meme stated.**

_**Choose a fandom from the list below, and if you want, some characters as well. Then pick a prompt from one of these three websites; (websites ommited due to FFNet's regulations) **__**(FMyLife, MyLifeIsAverage and TextsFromLastNight) and I will write you a drabble concerning that prompt and characters.**_

**_In return, post in your journal._**

**So, now I have a few drabbles underneath my sleeve to share. Onto the fic!**

**Prompt One: _"8 A.M. blowjobs give a whole new meaning to morning breath."_**

**Requester: DigitalStarry at LiveJournal/FFNet.**

**Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

* * *

**Morning Breath**

"Ugh, Crow!" Jack groaned (why no, he was not whining, Jack Atlas didn't whine) at the breakfast table, leaning back and covering his mouth with one hand, the other waving at the air in an altogether prissy motion. "Don't breathe on me with that horrid-smelling odor coming from your mouth!!!"

"Well," Crow grinned impishly, purposefully leaning closer to Jack and drawing out his words. "I wasn't the one who so desperately needed a blowjob at the crack of dawn. Ya gotta pay the price for your pleasure, Jaaaaaaack."

At the last word, Crow leaned in even closer-it was a feat that he hadn't fallen over his tilted chair-and breathed it right into the disgruntled duelist's covered face, making him lean even farther back and overbalancing his tall frame on the short stool. The obvious result was that he had fallen over with an almighty (because _everything_ about Jack was almighty) crash, legs sprawled out with the stool clattering between them.

Crow took the opportunity to pounce on the downed former King, still grinning that devilish smirk of his that only promised trouble.

"And anyways, you weren't complaining about breath this morning," he almost purred as he leaned in closer, intent on stealing a quick peck off of Jack's lips. He wasn't successful, as Jack had placed one of his hands on Crow's chest, its long, slender fingers having no trouble with forcing Crow to keep his distance.

"You are _not_ kissing me," Jack growled out, "until you use some mouthwash or something-and plenty off it."

"But Jaaaaaaack," Crow mock-pouted, his words still hinting at playfulness. "You're the only one who wastes our money on those sorts of things-so I guess I'll just have to-"

"You are _not_ putting your dirty lips on my Listerine bottle!"

Yuusei ignored the two duelists' childish arguments as he worked under the test D-Wheel's frame, intent on recalibrating the new engine they had been working on. He knew that the argument between the two was nothing special-their whole relationship rounded around squabbling over every little thing, every little difference between the two's preferences. The only problem was cleaning up the messes they often left behind as a result.

Speaking of messes...

"You can argue about that after you finish cleaning up," he stated mildly, referring to the mess the two had made at the table.

That, of course, sparked yet another argument between the two.

It could never be said that mornings at their garage-turned home were boring.

**--FIN--**

* * *

**(A/N): If people here on FFNet want to request something too, you can leave it in a review. The websites' links are on a recent post in my LiveJournal if people are confused about where to find them. The series I will do are:**

_**Pokemon (PokeSpecial manga and video game canon only), YGO GX/5D's (not DM because I haven't seen it since early middle school), Eyeshield 21, Ryuusei no Rockman/Megaman Starforce, Zatch Bell, Orange Yane no Chiisana Ie/Little House with the Orange Roof, Usagi Drop...and well...there's more but this is pretty much all I feel comfortable writing. :D**_

**Crit and or review, please! **


End file.
